Lesley & Katy
by KatyPerryFan4Eva
Summary: The first 2 chapters of a story I've written about me and Katy Perry!


The story of Lesley and Katy

Chapter 1

**Best Friends**

It was a warm, sunny day when a young girl called Lesley who lived in a town called Scarborough first found out that her favourite solo artist Katy Perry was coming to the Open Air Theatre in the summer. She excitedly told her mum and went and bought her ticket. Lesley mother knew how much Lesley wanted to meet Katy and how long she had been trying to, so she walked down to see the person who ran the Open Air Theatre and they got talking,

"I'd like to talk to you about the possibility of my daughter meeting Katy Perry please!" she said to the man

"Okay, how long has she been trying to meet her for?"

"Six and a half years and she's tried everything she can think of to do so. Thing is, Lesley has special needs in the way that she is autistic, she has Asperger's Syndrome!"

The man nodded and said

"Okay, well I can't see it being a problem, can I have your number so I can let you know please?"

Lesley's mother gave the man her mobile phone number and about a month later got the phonecall she had been waiting for,

"It's all arranged, Lesley will come down to the theatre in the afternoon after Katy has done her sound check which will be at about 2pm and be able to spend some time with Katy! But don't tell Lesley till about two days before just in case something comes up and it isn't able to go ahead!"

"I understand," Lesley's mother said.

A few months later, two days before Lesley was due to meet Katy, her mother sat her down and told her what would be happening. Lesley screamed and hugged her mum. Two days later, the day of the meeting dawned and Lesley was too excited even to eat. But for Katy, things were going wrong left, right and centre and she was feeling really upset.1:30 arrived and Lesley was ready as she'd ever be to meet her idol. She kissed her mother goodbye and set off. Once she got past Gallows Park and arrived at Newlands, she looked at the time, 1:45 and began to run, she arrived at the theatre and was taken in to meet Katy.

Lesley didn't know that Katy was feeling upset and she went into the room where Katy was, said hello and didn't understand why Katy yelled at her, she'd done nothing wrong and it upset her. She ran from the room in tears and that made Katy feel even worse because she'd upset somebody who clearly cared about her and wanted to be her friend. She tried to go after Lesley but was stopped by her manager, Bradford.

"Brad, let me go after her, please," she pleaded with him "I've hurt her and made her cry and I didn't mean to!"

"She'll get over it!" said Bradford.

"No, please let me go. If anything happens to her, I'll **never** forgive myself!"

Well Bradford couldn't very well argue that point so he let Katy go and she ran down the path from backstage and asked security which way Lesley went, they pointed her in the direction of the sea-life centre and Katy knew that there was a wall down there that Lesley could easily jump from if she felt upset enough. She picked up speed and ran down that path. Suddenly she spotted Lesley sat on that wall and could tell from her body language that she was really crying. Katy slowly went over to the wall, climbed up and sat next to Lesley. She put her arm around Lesley's shoulders but Lesley pushed it off,

"Lesley," Katy said crying herself now, "I'm sorry for treating you like that, I'm just having a really bad time at the moment, I shouldn't have taken it out on **you**, I'm sorry!"

Lesley looked up in tears and was shocked to see her idol in floods of tears too, she put her arms around Katy and hugged her, Katy hugged back and they both cried together for a while. After they'd both cried, Lesley asked Katy what the matter was and why she was having a bad time, and it turned out that that very day, Katy had received a text from her boyfriend telling her it was over and that was why she was upset, Katy began to cry again and Lesley wrapped her arms around her idol and hugged her tight.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's going to be okay, Katy!" she said kindly. "You're better off single, men are more trouble and cause more trouble than they're worth. All they know how to do is go out with you, have sex with you and then break your heart!"

Katy couldn't help but agree with **that** point and she smiled. Lesley took a Kleenex out of her pocket and dried Katy's eyes.

"Come on, shhhhhhh, don't cry anymore! Whoever he was, he's not worth wasting your tears on!"

It was about two hours later at the theatre that Bradford started to worry about Katy so he walked down to where the girls were and found them both talking and laughing, but before he got there, Lesley had suggested something to Katy which Katy thought was a fantastic idea,

"We're both feeling pretty miserable and need cheering up, right?" she said to which Katy nodded, "well why don't you come and sleepover at my house tonight after the show, it'll make us both feel better?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea, Les," Katy said smiling, "Bradford won't like it though!"

"Bradford won't like what?" said a voice behind them, they turned and saw Bradford standing there smiling.

"Lesley's invited me to sleepover at her house tonight and I just said you wouldn't like it!" Katy explained,

"Well that's where you're dead wrong, Katy!" Bradford said, "If it'll help cheer you up, I think it's a fab idea. Thank you, Lesley!"

So that night after the show, Lesley made her way backstage to meet Katy. Katy had her nightwear with her because she had sent somebody back to her hotel to get it for her.

"So how are we going to get up to your house, Les, in the car?" Katy half asked, half suggested but Lesley had a much better idea.

"Let's walk, it'll be nice!"

So they did and when they got there, both girls were tired out so Lesley took Katy up to her bedroom, Lesley had just recently got a new bed, a high sleeper with a camp bed underneath it but the ladder was up on the top bunk, and Lesley didn't think that Katy would want to climb up there. Katy looked really tired out.

Well Lesley was right because Katy suddenly said,

"I'm tired, I really don't think in can be bothered to climb up there!"

So Lesley answered, "I'm not sure I wanna let you climb up there so why don't we cuddle up in my bed together and go to sleep cos I'm tired out too!"

Katy nodded and fifteen minutes later, both girls were snuggled up and fast asleep.

The next morning, Bradford came for Katy and the girls swapped phone numbers, emails and things and said their goodbyes or as Katy put it, not really goodbye, just see you later! They hugged and Katy promised that Lesley would see her again soon, how soon she couldn't say but she promised they're be talking on Kik messenger and the phone like all the time.

"Best friends forever?" Lesley asked,

Katy nodded and said,

"Yeah, best friends forever and beyond!"

Chapter 2

**A Very Special Arrival**

A few months has passed since Lesley and Katy had become best friends and had their sleepover and one morning, Lesley was just waking up and she heard the letterbox rattle. She went downstairs to get the post and was surprised to see one addressed to her in Katy's handwriting, they'd been friends for about a month before they had swapped home addresses with each other. Excited Lesley ripped open the envelope and a letter fell out into her lap, she began to read, it was dated a week previous and the date that day was April 30th

_ Hi Les,_

_Been a good few months since we became best friends huh? It's fun to have somebody to be silly with. I've enjoyed talking on the phone and on Kik, getting to know each other much better. Anyway I want to know how you'd feel about me coming over next month for a visit, I'll be staying for three weeks so get your answer to me ASAP and I'll get the ball in motion, it doesn't matter if you send your answer by mail or you phone me. Although phoning would probably be easier for you!_

_Also I've been feeling a little under the weather lately and I don't know why although I have put about 12lbs in weight on, but it's not showing at all!_

_Write back or phone ASAP, hope to hear from you very soon._

_ Love Katy_

_ BFF_

Well that was it, Lesley grabbed her phone and dialled Katy's number and when Katy answered Lesley said,

"Got 10 words for ya!"

"Really, what's that?"

"GET YOUR BACKSIDE ON A PLANE AND GET OVER HERE" Lesley shouted!

"Okay, see you soon!" Katy said, "It should be next week all being well!"

Lesley was really excited but as far as Katy feeling under the weather and gaining 12lbs was concerned, alarm bells rang in Lesley's head and she wondered if her friend could be pregnant and not know she was. So later that day, Lesley made a list of supplies that a baby would need… just in case Katy **was** pregnant and didn't know she was. She got a pen and paper and began to write:

Nappies

Dummies

Babygros

Plastic sheet (for mattress)

White bin bags (for the afterbirth)

Bottles

Burp clothes

Bibs

Changing mat

Baby wipes

Barrier cream!

But Lesley did start planning some fun activities for them to do in her head. Going to Flamingoland was out though because if Katy **was** pregnant and she wasn't aware she was, going on rollercoasters and rides could well set the labour off. After Lesley had made the list of things they would need, she went out and bought them all. Altogether she spent £150 on baby supplies.

Lesley's mum had informed her that her Aunty Anita had invited her to go on holiday to Rome for three weeks which happened to be the same time Katy was coming but Lesley's mum would still be there when Katy arrived as she wasn't due to go away with Aunty Anita until the following two days and she had decided to go down to Sheffield the day before they were due to get the coach to Rome!

A week later, there was a knock at the front door and Lesley opened it, there stood Katy, Lesley hugged her friend tightly and Katy hugged back. After they had had a little something to eat, Lesley showed Katy to her room but as far as Katy being pregnant without knowing went, Lesley decided not to say anything unless Katy brought up the subject! The girls had a fantastic first week together, Lesley took Katy everywhere and showed her everything there was to see in Scarborough. She also took her friend to Go Ape at Dalby Forest which Katy enjoyed immensely and being with Lesley made Katy feel better too.

When Sunday came, Katy started to complain of feeling ill and tired, so Lesley put her on the sofa and covered her with one of her quilts. Her friend Keanan came round and she sent him upstairs to the bathroom to get the mattress that was in there, when he got downstairs with it, he leaned it up against Lesley's mum's computer desk,

"What's that for?" Katy asked concerned.

"Emergencies, Katy, emergencies!"

Katy then asked why she couldn't go upstairs to bed and Lesley answered,

"If you're ill, Katy, I want you where I can keep an eye on you and I know for a fact you'd do the same if it was me!"

Katy agreed with Lesley and fell asleep, Lesley went to the cupboard under the stairs and when Keanan saw all the baby supplies she'd bought he asked,

"What's all this for?"

"Just in case, Keanan," Lesley replied in whisper, "when I got Katy's letter telling me she was coming over, she told me that she'd been feeling pretty much like she is now and that she'd gained 12lbs. I don't know what it is, Kean, I just have a nagging feeling that she's pregnant and she doesn't know it yet. Anyway help me cover the mattress with this plastic sheet cos if I'm right and she's slowly going into labour, we're going to need it!"

Keanan helped Lesley and the next two days, Katy spent on the sofa in the living room with Keanan and Lesley keeping a close watch on her. Two days later, Keanan and Lesley's other friend Shauna came to see her and they all sat talking quietly together. All of a sudden, Katy woke up, clutched her stomach and howled in pain. That was it, Lesley just **knew**, Katy **was** pregnant without knowing and the baby was coming… **now**!

"Action stations everyone. Keanan, help me push the sofa forward, Shauna, get Katy into my mum's chair and keep her calm, oh and phone ya mum – use my phone, here. Get her up here cos she's had you and Sasha so if I'm right – she'll know exactly what to do!"

Once the sofa was pushed forwards and the other chair was taken into the kitchen, Lesley and Keanan laid the mattress on the floor, Lesley sent Keanan upstairs,

"Bring pillows and lots of them, go into my mum's room and mine and get every single pillow you can find."

Keanan did so and Katy was screaming in pain, Lesley and Shauna held both Katy's hands tightly in theirs while Keanan arranged all the pillows on the mattress. Lesley had laid a plastic bin bag near Katy's feet and she helped Katy get to her feet and Katy's waters broke,

"What's happening?" Katy sobbed, frightened just as Shauna's mother, Zoe rushed in through the front door,

"You're about to have a baby, darling, that's what's happening!" Lesley said helping Katy onto the mattress, "Come on, let's get these wet pyjama bottoms off so Zoe can see what's going on!"

"I can't be having a baby, I didn't even know I was pregnant!"

"Some girls aren't aware they are pregnant, Katy until they're about to give birth," Zoe explained stroking Katy's hair, "it's rare to be pregnant without knowing but it **does** happen!"

By now, Katy was really scared and she was screaming, Lesley grabbed her phone and dialled 999,

"I need an ambulance at 58 Bracken Hill ASAP, got a girl in second stage labour here!"

"Sorry hon, but they're all out at an RTC, we'll get one to you as soon as we can, can you manage until we do!"

"Guess we'll have to won't we?" Lesley said putting the phone down, "We're on our own, guys, god knows how long it's gonna take for an ambulance to get here!"

Lesley got down next to Katy, put her arm round her shoulder and held her friend's hand, seeing Lesley do that kicked Shauna into action,

"What else do we need?" Shauna said addressing her mum,

"Hot water and towels, get one of Lesley's beach towels, that's okay isn't it, Les? Then go into the kitchen and fill that purple bucket with hot water. And bring a bowl of cold water and a cloth for Katy's head!"

Lesley nodded and Shauna ran upstairs and returned seconds later with the towel, then she went into the kitchen and filled the bucket. When she brought it back, Zoe took it from her and placed it next to **her**. Then she said to Shauna,

"Now get on Katy's other side, Shauna and do exactly the same thing Les is doing! I need to time the contractions."

Zoe took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the clock. It was 3pm and a contraction had just been and gone, 3 minutes later the next one hit and Katy was screaming,

"Ok, they're 3 minutes apart so this shouldn't take long! Keanan, close the curtains and turn on the light!"

Keanan did so then Zoe told him to go out of the house and wait outside.

"Sorry, Kean," she said smiling, "This is a girls only job! Don't tell **anybody** what's happening in here, the last thing Katy needs right now is a crowd!"

"I won't and that's okay, Zoe, I'm a bit squeamish anyway!" then he left and sat outside. But then two minutes later, he came back in,

"Zoe, little James is here, can I tell him?"

"Yes but you don't tell anybody else and make sure he doesn't either." Zoe left Katy for a minute and went to the door, "Both of you, sit near the grate in the wall over there, if you want to shout and encourage Katy, go ahead!"

Before Zoe went back into the living room, she noticed a pair of scissors on the stairs, so she took one of Lesley's laces out of one of her shoes and cut it in half! Then she opened the living room door and went back in, she looked to see what was happening and then nodded to Lesley

"I can't do this," Katy yelled in pain, just as Zoe returned.

"Yes you can, Katy, I know you can." Lesley said, but Katy was really frightened, somehow she didn't know how but Lesley knew just what to say to calm Katy down enough to be able to get through it, she went close to her friend and said gently,

"Katy, listen to me. I know you're scared, I would be too, but Zoe can bring this baby into the world safely, but you have to try to stay calm. Shauna and I have got you, we won't let go… I promise! Now… **PUSH**"

Katy did, but she was still crying, Lesley understood why too, she wouldn't want to go through all that pain just to have a baby either. 3 minutes later, another contraction hit,

"**Push, Katy!**" Shauna shouted,

Then James's little voice came loud and clear through the grate,

"**COME ON, KATY… PUSH**!" he shouted.

Then after one final push, a tiny, determined cry filled the living room,

"It's a girl!" Zoe shouted so that James and Keanan could hear her. Zoe was smiling, tears in her eyes, she tied the cut shoes laces tightly around the cord, one close to the baby's stomach and the other a little further up, and then she cut the cord. Then she wrapped the baby girl up in Lesley's Rapunzel beach towel!

"Is she alright?" Katy sobbed as the pain started to wear off,

"She's fine, Katy!" Zoe said, "Shauna, come here and get her, give her to her mum!"

Once Katy had her baby in her arms, Lesley looked at the little girl and said,

"She's beautiful… just like her mum!" she said, tears in her eyes, "Katy, do you have any idea how proud of you all of us are right now?"

Katy nodded and Lesley hugged her friend, crying, Shauna was crying too now. Then Lesley noticed flashing blue lights, Keanan came back in,

"The ambulance in here," he said and when the paramedics walked into the house, Keanan looked at them and said,

"Bout ruddy time too! Took you long enough!"

Zoe explained everything to the paramedics and one of them got down and delivered the afterbirth which went onto a prepared bin bag so they could check to see if Katy had retained any of it because if she had there was a real danger of her haemorrhaging. Luckily she hadn't so there was no danger left. The other paramedic checked the baby over and they decided that Katy didn't need to go to hospital, she was fine,

"Hear that, Katy!" Lesley said gently to her friend, "It's over, it's just a memory!"

Zoe cleaned Katy up and put her clean, dry pyjama bottoms on her. Then she help her up so they could get rid of the plastic sheet covering the mattress and once that was done, Keanan and the male paramedic took the mattress back up to the bathroom. Lesley and Shauna put the living room back to how it was and Lesley put a pillow on the sofa and Zoe gently laid Katy down and covered her with the quilt. Lesley sat beside her friend and stroked her hair gently.

"Get some sleep, Katy," Zoe said gently, "I'll look after the baby!"

"She needs a name though!" Katy said groggily.

"Hey," Lesley said still stroking her friend's hair, "worry about that later on, you've just given birth, you need rest, close those pretty eyes and go to sleep!"

Zoe and the rest of them left Katy and Lesley alone together and Katy closed her eyes and minutes later, was fast asleep. When they came back in after about twenty minutes, the living room door slowly opened and Lesley put her finger to her lips,

"Shhhhhhhh, she's asleep!"

Lesley got up, kissed her friend on her forehead, then everybody went into the kitchen to chat and left her alone to sleep!


End file.
